Oddities of a 001 and an Empty Headed Rocker
by Scrabble Drabble
Summary: Meena's gorgeous and all, but Jason Stickler happens to prefer blondes. And boys. SLASH. MxM. Stickler/Newt
1. Bells

Oddities of a 001 and an Empty-Headed Rocker

**Oddities of a 001 and an Empty-Headed Rocker**

**By: **_Potter Puppet Pals_

**Summary: **_A series of drabbles for the extremely odd and not-really-thought-about pairing, Newt Livingston and Jason Stickler. Fluffiness ensues._

**Pairing(s): **_Main pairing is Newt/Jason. Other pairings that may occur are Meena/Cory and Sophie/Newt._

**Rating: **_T, for slash. If you do not like boy/boy pairings, WTF are reading for? I don't want any complaints that it's gross. Nothing graphic will happen, I assure you. These kids are in like…middle school._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Newt?"

Newt Livingston waved his arm behind him, attempting to dismiss his interrupter.

"Newt."

He shushed the person again. He was trying to concentrate.

"Newt, snap out of it!" Fingers were snapping in his face, and Newt blinked. He whirled around and gave his friend Cory Baxter an impatiently questioning look.

"Kinda busy here!" he said. Cory rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, busy staring into space," he said. "I was _gonna_ ask you something, but clearly it's not important enough." Cory looked sarcastically offended, but his feelings weren't all that wounded. Newt sighed.

"Sorry, dude," he said. "I'm just trying out the love at first sight thing."

"Again?" said Cory, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah," said Newt, nodding earnestly. "'Cause last time it didn't really work out so well, because I sort of fell in love with your little drag show…"

"Newt, we don't have to go back there," said Cory quickly. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Well, I want to try again!" said Newt, using his hands to talk. "I went out with some girls, but it didn't really work out, you know? I just asked 'em without really knowing if I liked 'em or not."

Cory nodded, mulling this over. "Right…and just picking out a girl from the crowd will tell you if you really like her or not?"

Newt shrugged. "Bells will go off in my head. I hardly have to think."

Cory opened his mouth to respond, then closed it and shook his head. Newt looked back around at the crowd occupying the quad. Clumps of girls stood chatting and giggling, and groups of boys stood talking and roughhousing. Girls passed him left and right, and Newt sighed. No one stood out. No bells.

Frustrated, Newt furrowed his brow and looked harder. Surely someone out there was for him. His eyes roamed over the students, taking in each and every girl. He ignored the boys that were scattered about, as they were unimportant. He even took a look at his other best friend, Meena, who was standing uncomfortably by Jason Stickler as he once again tried to be suave with her. He internally laughed as he imagined what his tactics were today. His gaze took in his professionally (yet dorky) sharp outfit of a tucked-in white Oxford shirt and tie.

A merry round of angelic bells rang in his ears, echoing throughout his head, reaching the darkest, emptiest reaches of his mind. Newt blinked and shook his head vigorously, his entire body shuddering as though doused in cold water.

"Jeez, everybody, turn off your cell phones!" he shouted. The quad went quiet, and several people turned to peer curiously at him. Cory's hand was on his shoulder.

"Newt, man, what's your problem?" he demanded in a hushed tone as the crowd resumed their conversations. "No cell phones were ringing!"

Newt spluttered in indignant disbelief. "Well, there had to be a cell phone ringing! How else would you explain the bells in my head?"

"What?" Cory said, looking confused and annoyed at his friend.

"Bells went off in my head when I looked at Stickler," Newt said. "Not awesome!"

Cory stared at him. "So you think your love at first sight is Stickler?" This was awkward…

"Only if there really weren't any phones ringing…" Newt said.

"Well, there weren't," said Cory, inching uneasily away from Newt. "I'll bet you've got a lot to think about. Was that the bell? Oops, I'm sure it was; don't wanna be late. See ya!" And he promptly sped away. Newt looked after him, deflating a little.

Newt looked back at where Stickler and Meena had been standing before, but no one was there. Meena must've gone off to chat with girlfriends.

"So, Livingston!"

Newt yelped and spun around to see Stickler standing behind him, and amused, cocky grin on his face. A tiny ringing _pling!_ sounded in Newt's ears, but he forcefully ignored it.

"Uh. 'Sup." He found himself admiring the uncharacteristic looseness of his tie, and jerked his eyes back up to Stickler's face.

"That was an odd outburst you had just a minute ago," he said, raising an eyebrow, the smirk still in place. "Is your empty head finally caving in?"

"Um," said Newt, the insult not registering. "I don't think so."

"Re-he-heally?" said Stickler. "Something certainly freaked Baxter out, and my Meena went after him." He crossed his arms. "Something I should know?"

"She's not yours," Newt said uncomfortably. The comment stung. Stickler still looked expectant. "Did you put a bell bug in my ears?"

Stickler's smile vanished, a confused frown in place. "What?"

"One of your crazy James Bond gizmo things!" Newt said, looking into Stickler's suddenly handsome face with a hint of resentment. "Did you put something in my ears that makes me hear bells?"

"What are you talking about, Livingston?" said Stickler. "Your tiny brain must've caved in after all. Usually your nonsense has a little bit of sense behind it. Bells?"

"Is that a no?" said Newt.

"Apparently," said Stickler, his bafflement aligned with irritation.

Newt stared at him. Stickler certainly seemed sincere.

"There were bells in my head," Newt stated. Stickler raised an eyebrow.

"I was expecting tumbleweeds and a couple of cobwebs, but whatever," he said, shrugging. He eyed Newt suspiciously. "You're not worth my time, Livingston. Stickler out." And with that last lame sign-off, he turned and strode away.

Newt had never pondered the guys-liking-guys situation, and he wasn't sure how to approach it. The bells had rung in his head at the sight of Stickler. The way Stickler had said "my Meena" had irritated him. And he was looking _seriously_ hot—ahem, very attractive.

Newt stroked his chin as he made his way to his next class when the bell rang. Homosexuality was a touchy topic among society. If he did turn out to roll that way—Newt wasn't sure, but he had a hunch that feeling those feelings for Stickler weren't exactly in the norm—problems would probably follow.

He stared at the floor passing beneath him for a few moments, then smiled to himself.

He could deal with it.

* * *

**A/N: **_Newt wasn't exactly stupid enough in this first chapter, in my opinion. : But the situation didn't really call for it, I suppose._

_By the way, it's rather odd, even to me, for me to write something for this particular show. I don't like Disney Channel (they totally disgraced the name of Walt Disney. D:) and yet I'm writing a fic for it. But I _do _have a soft spot for Cory and the House, and I think it has a lot of potential but not enough recognition._

_Oh, and these drabbles don't go in chronological order or anything. One chapter might be full of "onoez I'm gay D:" from Newt, and another might be a cutesy little couple moment between him and Jason. So don't get confused. xD_


	2. Frozen Delights

**Oddities of a 001 and an Empty-Headed Rocker**

**By: **_Potter Puppet Pals_

**Summary: **_A series of drabbles for the extremely odd and not-really-thought-about pairing, Newt Livingston and Jason Stickler. Fluffiness ensues._

**Pairing(s): **_Main pairing is Newt/Jason. Other pairings that may occur are Meena/Cory, Candy/Cory and Sophie/Newt._

**Rating: **_T, for slash.

* * *

  
_

"Hey, Meena, is that Newt?" Candy Smiles asked, nudging her friend, Meena Paroom. Meena looked around and followed Candy's gaze. Not twenty yards away from the bench they sat on, Newt stood in front of the counter at the ice cream shop, looking down through the glass at the many flavors and quite obviously struggling.

"Yeah, that is Newt," Meena said, faint confusion in her voice.

"I thought he said he couldn't come with us," Candy said. Meena shrugged and looked back at her cell phone.

"He said he had other plans when we asked him to come," she said. "I guess coming to the mall was his plan. We didn't even know we were coming here." Her fingers flew across the buttons as she text-messaged Cory, demanding where he was and why he was late.

"Is that Stickler with him?" Candy asked. Meena looked around again, eyebrows raised. Jason Stickler stood beside Newt, arms crossed, watching as the old man behind the counter handed Newt his ice cream.

"Ick, it is Stickler," Meena grimaced. Her eyes returned to her phone. "I hope he tells him to get lost, because I'm not with Newt."

After a moment, Candy frantically slapped Meena's arm repeatedly. "_Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!_"

"What?" Meena asked exasperatedly. Candy gripped her arm and pointed.

Newt's lips were glued to Stickler's, one hand holding his ice cream, and the other clutching at Stickler's shirt. Stickler held Newt's face possessively as he enthusiastically kissed the blonde. Meena's jaw dropped and her phone.

"_Newt is making out with Stickler!_" Candy hissed, shocked.

"I _knew _it!" Meena gasped, unable to tear her gaze away from the two boys. "I _knew _it! I _knew _he was gay!"

"You did!?"

"Well, no, but I'm definitely not surprised!" Meena said. She glanced down briefly to retrieve her phone, then snapped her eyes back up to Newt and Stickler, not wanting to miss a moment of their kiss. "I've got to call Cory!"

"Okay, but let's get behind this plant!" Candy said hurriedly, pushing Meena off of the bench and toward a potted plant that stood conveniently by the bench. "So they won't see us!"

The girls, eyes still fixed on the kissing couple, scrambled to duck behind the plant. Meena's fingers flew blindly over the keypad, having memorized Cory's number by now. A few more seconds of furious kissing passed between Stickler and Newt, until Stickler broke away to pull Newt out of the way of the other customers in line. He laced his fingers with Newt's.

"Awww!" Meena and Candy squealed, then covered their mouths to quiet themselves. They giggled in hushed tones.

"It's an ice cream date!" Candy gushed, peeking through the branches of the plant.

"I know!" Meena said, equally excited. "It's so cute!" Cory answered just then.

"_I told you, I'm on my way, Meena! Dang!_"

"Well, hurry!" Meena ordered urgently, her voice going up several octaves in glee. "You and Candy and I are going to follow Newt!"

"_What? Why? I thought Newt had plans._"

"He did! His plans were coming to the mall with his boyfriend! We have to follow him!"

"_You mean girlfriend?_"

"No!"

"_No? What d'you mean, no…oh my God._"

"Newt is gay!"

"_No! You're not serious!_"

"I swear to Sacred Yak of Bahavia! Newt is gay, and he has a _boyfriend!_" Meena squealed. "It's adorable! We're gonna spy!"

"_Stay out of Newt's business, you nosy girl! I'm still reelin' from the 'Newt is gay' thing!_"

"How did you not notice, Cory!?"

"_Well he wasn't like flamin' homo or anything! What, did YOU?_"

"No, but CORY! Guess who his boyfriend is?"

"_Who?_"

"Jason Stickler!" Meena said, almost shouting. Candy smacked her arm, silently telling her to shut the hell up.

"_STICKLER!?_" Cory shrieked. "_Stickler is Newt's boyfriend!? What the hell, he's gotta have better taste than that! GROSS!_"

"It's not gross, now that Stickler's not after me anymore!" Meena insisted. "Come on, we're gonna spy!"

"_Stay out of that boy's lovelife, Meena! And I'm not comin' anymore, I ain't watchin' that! That's nasty! Newt and Stickler—ick!_"

"Fine," Meena said, offended. "But we aren't telling you any of the adorable details when we get back!"

"_Uh, thank you!_"

Meena hung up, and she and Candy peered from behind the plant at the two boys. Newt and Stickler were seated at a little table, chatting—flirtatiously, but Stickler's suggestive expression—as Newt ate his chocolate ice cream.

"This," Candy said slowly, in a voice of pure disbelief, "is so amazing."

"Newt is gay," Meena said in a tone that matched Candy's. "I kind of suspected it, but I was never sure. But he is."

"And he's dating _Jason Stickler_," Candy added. "He's gay, too!"

"I wonder how long they've been out?" Meena wondered. "Of the closet, I mean."

"Not long, I think," Candy said. "Newt would tell you and Cory as soon as he could, I'm sure, and he hasn't yet. I'd say they've been out at least a week."

"Two weeks tops," Meena said with a nod. She was silent for a moment. "I can't take it anymore! I've got to congratulate him!" She leapt from her crouch behind the plant and cried out excitedly, "_Newt!_"

Newt jumped in surprise, smearing ice cream on his face as he whipped his head around to look at Meena, who was bounding over to his table at top speed. Stickler looked shocked, too.

"Meena! Candy!" Newt said, starting to rise from his chair nervously. He looked like he was contemplating running for the hills. "I can explain—"

Meena came skidding to a halt with Candy at her heels, gripping Newt's shaggy blonde head in her hands and kissing him on both cheeks.

"Congratulations, Newt!" she squealed. "You're gay! We saw you kissing Stickler!" She turned to Stickler, who had stood, and threw her arms around him. "Congrats to you, too, Ex-Stalker!" She released the staggered-looking boy and stepped back to beam at the two of them. "I am _so_ happy for you, Newt!"

"You are?" Newt said, looking thrilled.

"Of course!" Meena sang. "I always knew you were gay!"

"You did?"

"No, but whatever!" Meena gasped as she realized something. "Now that you're not into girls—" She paused. "Wait, you're gay, right? Not bi?"

"Not bi."

"Now that you're not into girls, we can have sleepovers like I wanted when I was little!" Meena trilled happily. "Without my father having an aneurysm! Oh, Newt, this is so wonderful! You and Stickler make such a great couple!"

"Thanks!" Newt said, grinning. "This is awesome, Meena! I was worried you would flip out when I told you! In a bad way!" He thought for a moment, then looked at her anxiously. "You haven't told Cory yet, have you? 'Cuz I'm not sure if he'll take it as well as you are—"

"He knows, and he's totally fine with it," Meena assured him. "Oh, I just can't over it! This is great!" She giggled. "Well, sorry to interrupt your _date_." She winked at the boys. "Candy and I will be going now…" She hesitated. "Oh, um, Newt? You've got a little…" He pointed at the ice cream on his mouth.

Newt laughed and reached for a napkin, wiping his mouth and leaving one missed spot at the corner of his lips. Stickler grabbed his wrist before Newt could rid himself of the spot.

"Allow me," he said, smirking good-naturedly in Meena and Candy's direction. He swiped the ice cream from Newt's lips with his tongue before fully latching his mouth over them.

The duo of girlish shrieks of delight echoed throughout the mall.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Guess who got inspired? –clears throat and sings- Me-me-me-me-meee! :D_


End file.
